Hanna-Boo and the rude kids
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 14 year old Hanna Marin is not happy. She has to go on the school camping trip and she hate camping and at this point in her life, Hanna is still shy and chubby or Hefty Hanna as Alison DiLaurentis call her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very sweet JemilyPLLGleek78-10.**

* * *

**Hanna-Boo and the rude kids**

**14 year old Hanna Marin is not happy. She has to go on the school camping trip and she hate camping and at this point in her life, Hanna is still shy and chubby or Hefty Hanna as Alison DiLaurentis call her.**

"Mommy, me don't wann go..." says Hanna.

"You have to, girl. It's a required school activity." says Ashley Marin.

"Can't we say that I'm sick?" says Hanna.

"No, faking being sick like that is bad. Be a good kid, Hanna." says Ashley.

"Poop!" says Hanna in slight anger.

She put on baggy pink sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt.

Then she grab her My Little Pony backpack.

"Nice. You're ready now. I'll drive you to school, Hanna." says Ashley.

Ashley drive Hanna to school.

"Have fun, little Hanna." says Ashley as she drop Hanna off at school. "Be a good kid."

"Me will be good, but today's not gonna be fun. Me hate camping." says Hanna.

She has no idea that for a very specific reason, a few years later, she will love camping.

Hanna grab her bags and walk into the school building where she find her friends Spencer, Aria and Emily.

"Oh, hi, Hanna." says Emily, happy to see Hanna.

"Hi, Em. I am not happy 'cause me don't wanna fo on camping-poop." says Hanna.

"Relax, it's gonna be fun." says Aria, who love camping.

"Not for little cutie me. I am not strong." says Hanna.

"Don't worry, Hanna. We're all here for you." says Spencer.

"Well, hello there, Hefty Hanna." says Alisona s she show up just in time to be able to say something rude to Hanna.

Hanna looks like she's going to cry.

"Chill, sweetie. I am here so you should be soooo super-happy now." says Alison, being all fake-nice.

"Happy? It's camping-day..." says Hanna, all sad.

"Woman up! Be cool, be happy, be relaxed 'cause Ali D's in da house." says Alison, trying to give Hanna a hug.

Hanna back away in fear, not wanting Alison to touch her.

"Ya afraid of me? Why? I've always been the most sweet friendly chick in town since the day I was born." says Alison.

"No." says Hanna.

"No? Everyone's aware of the fact that I am Rosewood's sweet awesome princess and someday when I am an adult I'll be queen of the town." says Alison.

"Ali, don't be mean to Hanna." says Spencer.

"What? I'm tryin' to help her." says Alison.

"Not really. You're rude to her." says Spencer.

"I am so not, Hastings!" says Alison as she snap and get angry.

"I am never afraid of you." says Spencer in a hard serious tone.

"You should be." says Alison.

"Ain't gonna happen, Alison!" says Spencer, getting angry too.

"Kill me, that's only makin' me seem more sexy!" says Alison, all sassy and confident.

"I'd never kill you, Ali." says Spencer.

"You're not brave enough to kill another chick." says Alison.

"Sure I am, but to kill is a crime." says Spencer.

"Ha! You're afraid to hurt me." says Alison with a slutty rude laugh.

"No, not true." says Spencer as she grab Ali and hold her against the wall.

Alison feel true fear, which is rare for her.

"See? I am badass." says Spencer.

"I'll make you pay for that, Spencer!" says Alison in anger.

20 minutes later.

"Okay, kids. It's the school camping trip. This year it's my turn to be the teacher in charge of that." says Mr George Eddington, the Biology teacher.

Every 14 year old student of the school stand in front of him.

"Me hate camping." mumbles Hanna.

"So weak." thinks Alison.

"Now, be nice kids. This is supposed to be fun. We'll sit by the campfire, tell stories, sing and yummy burgers and all that good stuff. Don't whine." says Mr Eddington.

Mr Eddington starts to check the bags of every student to make sure that no kid is trying to bring forbidden items along.

It seems all kids have only allowed stuff, until he get to Alison and find her porn magazines and her dildo.

"Miss DiLaurentis, these are against the school policy." says Mr Eddington as he take Alison's items, making Alison angry.

"Stop! That's my treasures!" says Alison in anger.

Mr Eddington simply ignore Alison and continue on to the rest of the students.

Next time he find forbidden thing is in Noel Kahn's bag.

"Beer and a knife? That's much worse than what Alison had. I take these." says Mr Eddington.

No other student has forbidden stuff.

14 minutes later, Mr Eddington and the students are on a bus on the way to the camping place a few miles outside Rosewood.

"Spencer, you'll regret trying to hurt me!" thinks Alison as she play a video game on her phone.

"Aria, protect me please." says Hanna.

"Of course, Hanna. Spencer and I will keep ya safe." says Aria.

"Yay. Thanks." says Hanna, giving Aria a hug.

"No problem." says Aria.

"Hanna, we'll make sure Ali won't be rude to you." says Spencer.

"Shit...no." thinks Alison, who hear this.

Alison hate that Aria and Spencer will protect Hanna.

Once they arrive at the camping site, Mr Eddington goes over some important rules that all the students must follow.

"Kids, no boys in the girls' cabins and the other way around, during the night-time. No nudity swimming. No fist-fights. All kids must be sleeping in their cabin by standard bed-time by school rules, which is 10 at night. Don't be rude to each other. Breakfast is 7.30 in morning and lunch the same time as regular school days and dinner at 17.00. All other rules from school apply here, so no naughty dirty activities of any kind." says Mr Eddington, sounding more stric than he usually does.

Alison hold up her hand says "Do we get to watch adult TV stuff in the cabins?"

"No, absolutely not. And their are no TV in the cabins at all." says Mr Eddington.

"What? No TV...that's crazy." says Alison.

"Shut up, young lady." says Mr Eddington.

Alison decides to be a bit sweet and not talk back.

"One final rule...the purpose of this camping trip is to have fun and make friends so I want all of you to work towards that goal. Now, go to your cabins." says Mr Eddington.

The students walk to the cabins.

Each cabin has room for 4 students.

Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer are lucky to all be in the same cabin.

Alison get a cabin with Bridget Wu and Bridget's two best buddies Naomi Zeigler and Riley Wolfe.

Noel get a cabin with Lucas Gottesman and two other random boys.

Lucas as well as the other two are unhappy, since Noel bully them.

Mona Vanderwaal get to share a cabin with 3 other girls, Cindy Marlow, Phoebe Thomsen and Jenny Laurenburg.

Mona is lucky that Ciny, Phoebe and Jenny are sweet.

"Opsss..." says Hanna as she fart a bit by accident.

"Ewww." says Emily.

"Sorry, Em." says Hanna.

"It's fine, we do this." says Emily as she open the window of the cabin so the stink of Hanna's fart can fade away.

The next day.

"Hanna's a loser." says Alison and Noel, being rude and not nice.

"What...? Me no loser..." says Hanna, all sad.

"Don't whine, Hefty Hanna." says Alison, being fake-sweet so she can manipulate Hanna.

"Please, me not hefty!" says Hanna as she begin to cry.

"Yes, you're hefty. We all know that." says Alison.

"Indeed, Hanna. You're fat." says Noel.

"No!" says Hanna through her tears.

"Little Hanna-Boo, be happy. Noel and me wanna help you." says Alison.

"Help me?" says Hanna, still crying.

"Yes. help ya to be less fat and weak." says Alison.

"You two, stop bully Hanna or I will tell Mr Eddington." says Spencer.

"Back away, Hastings!" says Noel as he punch Spencer in the face, making it hurt and blood fall from Spencer's nose.

"I'm telling Me Eddington." says Spencer as she walk away.

20 minutes later.

"Alison...Noel...you will be punished for the way you bully Hanna and hurt Spencer. You're both on kitchen duty." says Mr Eddington.

"No! Not kitchen duty." says Alison.

"Fuck the stupid crappy kitchen duty." says Noel.

"Stop! No such bad words, Noel. You and Alison won't get to take part in all the fun later today." says Mr Eddington.

3 hours later, it is lunch-time and as part of being forced to do kitchen duty, Alison and Noel has to, against their will, hand out lunch when the other kids stand in line to get lunch.

"Do ya really want food, Han? You're so dang fat already." says Alison when it's Hanna's turn.

"Ali, please be nice..." says Hanna.

"I heard you, Alison. Don't be rude to Hanna." says Mr Eddington.

"Eat asshole, old perv!" says Alison.

"That's it, you're going from kitchen duty to cleaning toilets." says Mr Eddington in nager as he grab Alison away from the food counter and pull her along to a bathroom where he make her clean the toilet.

"You are evil disgusting man!" says Alison.

62 minutes later.

Hanna, Aria, Emily and Bridget play card games at a table by the lake.

"Why do you girls hang with Hanna? She's a little fat loser." says Noel as he show up.

"Stop. Hanna's very sweet." says Aria.

"Aria, kiss me and I promise to be nice to Hanna for an entire hour." says Noel with an evil smile.

"No." says Aria, who has a bit of a crush on Noel, despite the fact that he is a bully and a bad kid.

Aria manage to control herself and not allow her little crush on Noel affect her.

"Then I'll continue to bully Hanna. Hanna, you're so fat and stupid. Nobody can ever love you." says Noel, all evil and rude.

"So true. Hanna can never get a boyfriend 'cause no boy wanna cuddle with a shy insecure loser-girl." says Alison as she walk up and stand next to Noel as if she was his girlfriend or something.

"Back off and leave Hanna alone!" says Bridget in a serious confident tone.

Noel and Alison walk away.

This is before Bridget started drinking and became a spoiled rich brat type of girl.

"Thanks, BeBe." says Hanna.

"No problem, Han." says Bridget.

BeBe is Hanna's nickname for Bridget.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Hanna gives Bridget a hug.

At this point in time, Hanna and Bridget are still buddies, but their friendship will fail when Bridget fall in love with alcohol and refuses Hanna's help to stop drinking too much.

Bridget and Hanna has been friends since kindergarten when Bridget saved Hanna from an evil boy who wanted to steal Hanna's beloved pink plushie bunny.

The girls resume their card game.

Spencer is in the cabin, reading a book.

It is a book about animals.

"Okay, nice..." says Spencer, talking about what she read in the book.

The book is very old and was given to Spencer for christmas a few years ago as a gift from her mom.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

50 minutes later.

"Yum, yum." says Hanna, eating some ice cream in bed while reading a cute book.

Hanna is happy.

Aria is in her bed, playing a game on her phone.

Cell phones are actually allowed, if they are set to restricted by a parent and Aria's phone is set to that very setting.

The day before, Ella Montgomery set Aria's phone to restricted so Aria could bring it along.

Alison and Noel have no phones, since their phones were not set to restricted.

Emily is swimming in the lake.

"Yay." thinks Emily, who love to swim.

Spencer sit on the shore, watching and writing in her diary.

"Is the water warm?" says Spencer.

"Sort of..." says Emily.

There's no adult watching when Emily swim, but Emily is so good at swimming that there's nothing to worry about.

Hanna walk to one of the bethrooms to poop, but unfortunately she happen to go to one where Alison is cleaning the toilet.

"Hi, Hanna." says Alison as she grab Hanna and force Hanna to drink the mix of pee and water straight from the toilet.

Hanna puke and cry.

Alison laught, happy over what she did to Hanna.

Lucky for Hanna, Mr Eddington show up and he punish Alison when Hanna tell him what Alison did.

"You are evil and ugly!" says Alison.

"Shut up!" says Mr Eddington.

Later at dinner.

The dinner is fried fish, tomato sauce and potatoes.

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Bridget, Naomi and Riley sit by the same table.

Fortunately for them, Alison stay calm and nice during the entire dinner like a good kid.

"Em, did you have fun swimmin' earlier?" says Aria.

"Yeah, it was awesome." says Emily.

"Cute." says Aria.

"Yay." says Emily.

"Me is happy that Ali not evil right now." says Hanna.

"I understand." says Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Since the fish is fried, gas builds up inside Hanna's round chubby butt and she fart hard by accident.

"Ewww! Soooo disgusting. Girls aren't supposed to fart. Boys fart, girls giggle." says Alison.

"Ali, me didn't mean to fart now...sorry." says Hanna.

"It's okay, Han." says Emily.

"No. Farts are bad, very very bad." says Alison.

"C'mon, Ali. Everyone fart sometimes." says Spencer.

"Really? I don't. Never have, never will." says Alison.

"That cannot be true. People fart at times, it's part of human nature, even if we may not love that fact." says Spencer.

"Disgusting. I hate farts so much." says Alison.

Hanna starts to cry.

"So, so..." Says Aria, trying to comfort Hanna.

"Thanks, Aria..." mumbles Hanna through her tears.

"I'm here for ya." says Aria.

"Hanna, go to toilet before you fart again and stink up the entire room." says Alison, all rude and sassy.

"Stop! Don't bully poor Hanna, you know she didn't wanna fart the way she did. Be nice to her." says Spencer.

"Keep your sneaky nose out of my life, Hastings!" says Alison as she nspa and get angry.

"You don't dare to hurt me 'cause if you do, I'll report you to our teacher." says Spencer.

"Empty threats ain't makin' me cry for mommy." says Alison.

"And your anger will not make me cry for mom either, Alison." says Spencer.

Spencer and Alison look so angry that you'd think they might jump across the table and squeeze the life from each other's throat with their bare hands.

They don't though, they simply stare at each other in wrath.

Both of them switch focus to their food and eat in silence, but are still very much mad at each other.

After the dinner, Spencer says "Alison DiLaurentis, you better start treating Hanna better." and then she and Alison walk away in opposite directions.

Spencer walk to the forest and Alison needs to pee so she walk to one of the toilets.

Aria still comfort Hanna.

"Things will be good, Hanna." says Aria.

"Me hope so." says Hanna.

"I'll protect ya and so will Spencer. You can feel pretty safe." says Aria.

"Okay...me will try to relax." says Hanna.

"That's good." says Aria.

Aria and Hanna walk to the cabin.

Once there, they play a sweet girls' trading card game for a bit.

Both of think it is fun.

50 minutes later, Emily enter the cabin.

"Hi, Em." says Aria.

"Hi, just here to get my swim-stuff. See you later." says Emily as she grab the bag she has her swimming things in and then leave.

At the same time, Alison and Noel hang out in the forest.

"Noel, we must bully Hanna more." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali. How do we begin?" says Noel.

"I'm not sure yet." says Alison.

"I almost forgot, here." says Noel as he give Alison a small black box.

"Thanks." says Alison.

4 hours later.

Mr Eddington and all the students sit around a campfire.

"Which one of you kids know a sweet song we can sing?" says Mr Eddington.

"We can sing 'Sexy Bitch' by Candy Summers." says Noel.

"Absolutely not. That song's not suitable for kids." says Mr Eddington.

"Sir, can we sing 'Pink Fish' by Tanya Larsen?" says Emily.

"Yes, Miss Fields." says Mr Eddington as he grab his banjo.

Mr Eddington begin to play and sing.

Several of the kids sing as well.

Alison is angry and so is Noel.

The other kids are happy.

Hanna hug her pink plush bunny.

"Little bunny." whisper Hanna with an adorable smile.

Once the song comes to an end, Mr Eddington says "Who has another song we can do?"

"We can sing 'White Rose' by Amanda Larkenson." says Aria.

"That's a good song." says Mr Eddington as he begin to play.

Aria and most of the other students sing too.

"I wish we'd sing porno-songs." mumbles Alison.

"Yes." mumbles Noel.

"Stop." whisper Spencer.

"Eat poop, Spencer." whisper Alison.

"No." says Spencer.

"I'm not afraid of you." whisper Alison.

"I don't fear you either." whisper Spencer.

"Too bad." says Alison.

"Okay, who know another song?" says Mr Eddington.

"I like 'Cutie Day'...can we sing that one?" says Bridget.

"Yes, of course." says Mr Eddington.

72 minutes later.

"Kids, time for you to go to your cabins and get some sleep." says Mr Eddington.

"Okay, sir." says Spencer.

All kids go to their cabins, except for Alison and Noel who sneak away when nobody see it.

Noel and Alison walk up to the cabin where Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily are.

"So, Ali, what's the plan?" says Noel.

"Follow my lead." says Alison.

"Alright, girl." says Noel.

Alison and Noel wait to the moment Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer fall asleep.

Alison knock hard on the door while Noel howl like wolf.

"Me want mommy!" says Hanna in fear as she open her eyes and grab her plush bunny.

"Relax, Hanna." says Spencer as she open her eyes. "It's just a a wolf and som trash that fell onto the door. Go back to sleep."

"Me want my mom..." says Hanna.

"Stop, please. It's nothing to be scared about." says Spencer.

"Opsss..." says Hanna as she fart by accident.

"Disgusting!" says Alison.

"Stop. You tow are not allowed outside the cabins now." says Mr Eddington when he finds Alison and Noel.

Mr Eddington take Noel and Alison to their cabins.

The next day.

"Kids, get ready. We're going for a walk in the forest." says Mr Eddington after the breakfast.

"Do I have to? Me hate long walks..." says Hanna.

"You don't have to, Hanna Marin. Play in the cabin." says Mr Eddington.

"Thanks." says Hanna in joy.

Hanna return to the cabin where she play with her pink plush bunny.

Mr Eddinton and the other students go for a 3 hour long walk in the forest.

"Are there wolves in this forest?" says Spencer.

"I've been told that so is the case, but they're also very rare so no need to be afraid." says Mr Eddington.

"I was not afraid, simply wanted to know for sure." says Spencer.

"Okay, Spencer Hastings." says Mr Eddington.

"What other animals live here?" says Aria.

"Bears, rabbits, foxes and squirrels, to name a few." says Mr Eddington.

"Cool." says Aria.

"Yeah. There's quite the selction of animals in this forest. It's not easy to see them though. None of them show up very often, unfortunately." says Mr Eddington. "It takes quite the bit of luck to see any animal."

"It would be cute to see a rabbit." says Aria.

"Me wanna see a boy with a big stiff penis." says Alison.

"Alison DiLaurentis, stop. No such bad nasty talking. This is still school time so you'll get punished." says Mr Eddington.

"No!" scream Alison.

After the walk when they return to the camping area, Mr Eddington put Alison on toilet-cleaning duty again.

Noel bully Lucas.

"You're ugly." says Noel.

Lucas begins to cry.

"Eat shit." says Noel as he kick Lucas in the balls.

Lucas cry in pain.

"That's right. Cry for your fat lesbian mommy, loser." says Noel.

"Mom's not fat..." says Lucas.

"I bet your mom's fat, stupid and a farting person." says Noel.

Noel has no idea that Lucas' mom is actually very beautiful.

"She's not." says Lucas, still crying.

"Liar." says Noel.

"Noel, don't bully Lucas." says Mr Eddington when he sees what's going on.

Mr Eddington put Noel on firewood-carrying duty as a punishment.

"This is what servants do!" says Noel in anger as he carry firewood from the place where people chop it to the campfire place.

Aria and Emily play catch with a red rubber ball.

"Em, do ya look forward to your next swim-competition next month?" says Aria.

"Yeah, so much. It's gonna be so much fun." says a very happy Emily.

"Okay. I'll be there to cheer you on." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria. You're such a cool friend." says Emily.

"So are you. Thanks." says Aria.

"Yay." says Emily, all cutie cute.

"Yup." says Aria.

"Aria, you're awesome." says Emily.

"Aww. You too, girl." says Aria.

Spencer sit in the cabin, reading a book.

Hanna is there too, playing with her plush bunny.

"Little bunny." says Hanna in a childish tone.

Spencer smile, thinking it is adorable that Hanna is such a kid.

"Bunny is cute, right...?" says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Spencer.

27 minutes later, Aria and Emily enter the cabin.

"Hi, girls." says a happy Hanna.

"Hi, Hanna." says Emily with a cutie smile.

2 hours later.

"This thing's too huge, Hanna-Boo." says Alison as she grab Hanna's sweatpant-covered round butt.

Alison grab too hard.

"It hurts..." says Hanna.

"Chill, girl. Your butt is way too fat. No boy can ever love a chick with a fat slow butt." says Alison, all rude, but pretending to be sweet.

"Me want my mommy!" says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"No, don't whine. Be a woman." says Alison, being all fake-sweet.

"Woman? We're kids." says Hanna through her tears.

"We're almost adults." says Alison.

"Mommy..." says Hanna, still crying.

"Learn to be your own mom. Stop being a kid." says Alison.

Alison is no longer able to act fake-sweet. She snap and get angry.

"Hanna Marin, you're too weak and shy. Do ya understand what the poopin' fuck I've done to lift you and your butt out of Loserville? Show some damn backbone and bit of appreciation for my hard work. Without awesome sexy me you'd never have any buddies and instead be in your little room alone, playing video games and watching cartoons with a jumbo-bag of chips as your only friend." says Alison in anger.

Alison spank Hanna's butt.

"You hurt me!" says Hanna in pain.

"That butt is so fat that ya shouldn't even feel the spank." says Alison.

"Stop! Alison, what are you doing to little Hanna?" says Spencer as she show up.

"Didn't I tell you to back away?" says Alison.

"I'm not under your command. Don't bully Hanna." says Spencer.

"Me don't bully anyone. I am a sweetie." says Alison, trying to sound like a very friendly cutie girl.

"I heard you being rude to Hanna. Leave her alone." says Spencer.

"Hastings, I'm not afraid of you." says Alison.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Alison, who still have her hand only an inch away from Hanna's butt.

"Don't touch Hanna." says Spencer.

"Eat crap!" says Alison in anger as she slap Spencer in the face.

50 minutes later.

As a punishment for being rude to Hanna and touching her butt and for the slap in Spencer's face, Alison is put on toilet-cleaning duty again.

Hanna, Spencer, Emil and Aria hang out in their cabin.

The 4 girls have fun.

2 hours later.

"Okay, kids. Time to get on the bus. We're going back home." says Mr Eddington.

Everyone get back onto the bus for the trip back to Rosewood.

"Noel, we failed." whisper Alison.

"I know." whisper Noel.

"We need to throw Hanna's mind down the toilet." whisper Alison.

"Yeah." whisper Noel.

When the bus finally arrive outside the school, Jessica DiLaurentis is there, waiting for Alison.

"Alison, have you been a good kid...?" says Jessica.

Alison doesn't say anything.

"She's been the opposite of good, Mrs Dilaurentis. Your daughter is a bully who treat other kids in a very negative way." says Mr Eddington.

"I hope you punished her." says Jessica.

"Alison was punished properly for all the bad things she did." says Mr Eddington.

"Good. Alison, c'mon...we're going home." says Jessica.

Alison is angry.

"Mom, let me go...I wanna talk to Hanna-Boo!" says Alison.

"No. You can talk to her another time." says Jessica.

5 minutes later.

"Hanna!" says Noel as he sneak up behind Hanna and pull down her baggy sweatpants.

"No!" says Hanna in fear.

"Guys, look at Hanna's panties and her fat butt." says Noel.

"Stop!" says Spencer in anger, protecting Hanna.

"Having a bodyguard, are you, Marin?" says Noel.

"Leave little Hanna alone." says Spencer.

Noel decides he doesn't wanna figh Spencer and backs away.

"Thanks." says Hanna as she pull her pants back up.

"Anytime, girl." says Spencer.

2 weeks later.

Hanna sit on a bench outside school, eating an ice cream.

"You're really gonna eat that, sweetie?" says Alison as she walk up to Hanna.

"Uh...yeah." says Hanna.

"Don't, you're already the fat chick. Throw the ice cream away, now." says Alison.

"I wanna eat it..." says Hanna.

"No, wrong!" says Alison as she grab Hanna's ice cream and throw it into a trashcan.

"My ice cream!" says Hanna as she begin to cry.

"Thank me later, Hanna." says Alison, all fake-sweet.

Alison walk away.

Hanna buy a new ice cream and eat it.

2 hours later.

Hanna open her locker to get some stuff, but suddenly an angry cat jump out from the locker and scratch Hanna's sweater.

"Ahhhh!" scream Hanna in fear.

The cat run away.

Alison and Noel are the ones who placed the cat in Hanna's locker.

"Ha, evil kitten damaged Han's lame outfit." says Alison with a sassy smile.

"Indeed, Ali. Hanna's so weak and stupid." says Noel.

"Yeah, true." says Alison.

Noel and Alison are happy that their rude prank worked.

Hanna cry.

"Me want my mommy!" says Hanna.

After school.

Emily and Hanna watch TV in the Fields living room.

"Such a cute show." says Hanna.

"Yeah, it's s sweet." says Emily.

"Do you girls want pizza?" says Pam Fields, truly one of the most sweet mommies in Rosewood.

"Yeah, mom." says Emily.

"Okay." says Pam.

Pam place a big home-made pizza on the table.

Emily and Hanna starts to eat.

"I hope it taste good." says Pam.

"The pizza is awesome." says Emily.

"Nice." says Pam.

Pam leave the room.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Emily.

At the same time, Alison and Noel are in Noel's bedroom.

They plan their next rude prank that they'll play on Hanna.

"This won't be easy." says Alison.

"I'm sure we'll have success. Hanna's not very smart." says Noel.

"Yeah, she's a little childish airhead." says Alison.

"True." says Noel.

Noel and Alison both love to bully Hanna.

"Here's a small thank you for helping me so much." says Alison as she reach her right hand down into Noel's pants and play with his penis.

"Nice!" moans Noel.

"Yeah, my friend." says Alison.

3 weeks later.

"La la la, Hanna is a loser!" sings Alison as she put some adult magazines in Hanna's backpack.

"This will be fun." says Noel.

"Yeah." says Alison.

2 hours later.

Hanna grab her backpack and is about to leave the History classroom when the 12 adult magainzes fall out from Hanna's backpack and onto the floor.

"What...? Miss Hanna Marin, you get detention." says Mrs Mariah Crow, the History teacher.

"Sorry...me don't on those. I don't read dirty things." says Hanna.

"Really? Then who put those in your backpack? Explain." says Mrs Crow.

"Me don't know..." says Hanna.

Mrs Crow suddenly notice Alison's sassy egocentric smile and understands that it was Alison who put the magazines in Hanna's backpack in order to get Hanna into trouble.

"Alison DiLaurentis, you get detention instead of Hanna." says Mrs Crow.

"Me...? Why?" says Alison, pretending to be confused and innocent.

Unfortunately for Alison, this time Alison's acting-skill isn't enough and Mrs Crow now is 100 % sure that Alison is guilty.

"You put those magazines in Hanna's backpack." says Mrs Crow.

"No, mrs. I am sooooo sweet and adorable like a kitten." says Alison.

"Don't be a liar. You get 2 weeks of detention." says Mrs Crow.

"You're an evil piece of poop!" says Alison in anger.

"That's it, you cannot use such bad words in school, Alison! Principal's office, at once!" says Mrs Crow.

"Eat asshole!" says Alison.

Mrs Crow grab Alison and pull her along to Principal Kathryn Frazer's office.

"Kathryn, this student is a manipulative rude bully towards other kids. She deserve a serious punishment." says Mrs Crow.

"I understand, Mariah. Leave this to me." says Principal Frazer.

"Okay." says Mrs Crow and then leave the room.

"Alison, sit. We need to make you be nice to the other students at the school." says Principal Frazer.

"You are an evil old lady!" says Alison, who refuse to sit.

"I said, sit, now!" says Principal Frazer in a hard commanding tone.

"Uh...okay..." says Alison in fear, no longer sassy and confident.

Actually right now Alison is so afrsid that she almost pee.

Alison sit on the chair.

"Listen. I want all my students to be comfortable so I cannot allow you to be a bully and cause problems all the time." says Principal Frazer.

"Me is the sweetest girlie in Rosewood." says Alison.

"That's not true. I'm aware of what you've done. Mr eddington's told me what you did during the camping trip." says Principal Frazer.

"No!" says Alison.

"Yes, Alison. You get 5 weeks of detention, as well as extra homework in every subject." says Principal Frazer. "And your parents will be informed about the fact that you're a bad kid."

"Bad kid...? I'm a sweetie, mom's told me so." says Alison.

"Sorry, but you're not a sweetie. If you'd truly been a sweetie, you would not bullly Hanna Marin and other shy insecure kids." says Principal Frazer.

"Maybe I'm a bully, but you're evil old lady." says Alison.

"Calm down or I might conder having you expelled." says Principal Frazer.

"Expelled...? No!" says Alison.

The next day.

"Han, I see you don't have your pink bunny with ya." says Aria.

"Bunny is home, me is kinda afraid Alison might hurt it." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Hefty Hanna, have you decided to cut down on the cake-eating?" says Alison, who unfortunately show up right on time to be rude to Hanna.

"Ali, stop! Don't be rude to Hanna. She's our friend." says Aria.

"I have to be tough on her so she'll grow up more." says Alison.

"That's crazy. Hanna won't be more mature because you treat her like crap." says Aria.

"Really? It worked on you." says Alison.

"Only 'cause I'm stronger than Hanna. She's shy and insecure. It can never work on her, trust me." says Aria.

"No. Alison does stuff the Alison-way." says Alison.

Alison walk away.

"Thanks. You protected me." says Hanna.

"Of course. You're my friend." says Aria.

"Yay." says a happy Hanna.

Hanna and Aria walk to class.

After school, Hanna follow Emily home.

In Emily's room, the 2 girls play a cute video game.

"Sooooo cutie cute!" says Hanna.

"Yeah, Han." says Emily.

Both girls are happy.


	3. Chapter 3

4 days later.

Hanna eat ice cream.

"No! Stop! Don't eat ice cream, you're fat, han." says Alison.

"Ali, be nice..." says Hanna.

"I'm always nice." says Alison as she grab the ice cream and throw it in a trashcan.

"Don't bully Hanna. She's not strong." says Spencer as she enter the room.

"Yeah, but I'm tryin' to make her strong." says Alison.

"What you do has the reversed effect on Hanna. She'll never be an adult if you continue to treat her like crap, so be friendly." says Spencer.

"Back off, Spencer!" says Alison in anger.

"Your empty threats don't make me weak, Alison." says Spencer.

"Eat asshole!" says Alison.

"No, thanks." says Spencer.

"I hate you." says Alison.

"That's not true. Relax." says Spencer.

"Spencer, you're destroying all my fun." says Alison.

"I am not. Simply protecting Hanna from your rudeness." says Spencer.

"You're so dead now!" says Alison in anger as she attack Spencer.

Spencer block the attack very easy.

Alison begin to cry.

Hanna and Spencer leave the room.

"So, so...it's all fine." says Spencer, doing her best to comfort Hanna.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

"I won't allow Ali to hurt you, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Cutie cute." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

Almost a month later.

Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Alison hang out in Emily's bedroom.

"Hefty Hanna, only eat one cookie." says Alison.

"Ali, don't be rude. Hanna's allowed as many cookies as she want." says Spencer.

"Wrong! The girls is fat. Cookies are bad like poop for her. Just give her some veggies instead." says Alison.

"C'mn, Ali...how can ya be so rude to Hanna? She's never been rude to you." says Aria.

"I'm on a mission to make Hanna a woman." says Alison.

"Bully her isn't gonna help her to grow up." says Aria.

"Yes, it will. Soon our little Hanna's going to be cool." says Alison.

"No." says Spencer.

"Spencer, don't act against me." says Alison.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Spencer.

"Too bad." says Alison.

"Oh, really?" says Spencer.

"Lick butt." says Alison.

"I'd rather not." says Spencer.

Hanna grab a cookie.

Alison try to stop Hanna, but Spencer stop Alison and saves Hanna.

"Let sweet Hanna eat a cookie." says Specer.

"Why? She's already the fat girl." says Alison.

"There's no reason for me to explain 'cause you won't listen." says Spencer.

Alison throw a cookie at Spencer.

Spencer simply deflect it, making the cookie end up in Emily's blue trashcan.

"You need to do more than that to hurt me." says Spencer.

"Poop!" says Alison in anger.

45 minutes later.

Lucky for Hanna, Alison is asleep now.

"Em, can I take another cookie?" says Hanna.

"Sure, take as many as you wanna." says Emily.

"Yay. Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna grab a cookie and eat it.

"Awwww!" says Hanna. "Yummy cookies!"

"Cute that you love. Mommy baked them." says Emily.

"Your mommy is so awesome." says Hanna.

"True." says Emily.

Half an hour later.

Alison wakes up.

"Hanna-Boo, you better not have eaten any cookies while me had a lil' nap." says Alison.

"I did eat 4 cookies." says Hanna.

"Bad, bad, bad...dumb Hanna." says Alison.

Hanna starts to cry.

"Ali, stop. Why are you so rude to Hanna?" says Spencer.

"I have to so she'll become stronger." says Alison.

"That's such backwards logic. Your tactic will never make Hanna more mature." says Spencer.

"Yes, it will." says Alison.

"Alison, I can tell for certain that you're wrong." says Spencer.

"Me is never wrong. I am the awesome sweetie." says Alison.

"Not correct." says Spencer.

"I'm going home. Bye, Emily." says Alison, giving Emily a hug and then leaving.

"Bye, Ali." says Emily with a cutie cute smile.

"Em, don't allow Ali to manipulate ya." says Aria.

"She's not." says Emily, all adorable.

"Maybe so, she is more nice to you than she's to Hanna for example, but I'd advice ya to be careful in case she wanna take advantage of ya or something." says Aria.

"Okay. Thanks, Aria." says Emily.

Hanna eat a couple more cookies.

"Yay." says Hanna, all childish.

"Awww." says Emily.

Hanna relax and is happy that Alison left.

"Cute without Ali." says Hanna.

"Yup." says Aria in agreement.

Emily and Spencer nod to show that they agree too.

The next day.

Hanna hug her plush bunny.

"Mini Han, you're sooooooooo cute!" says a childish Hanna in joy.

On this day, Hanna wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Why aren't you with your buddies?" says Ashley Marin.

"Hi, mommy. Ali is evil to me so I don't wanna be near her now." says Hanna.

"I understand. Wnat some cake?" says Ashley.

"Yeah. Cake's so awesome." says Hanna.

"Okay, girl." says Ashley as she give Hanna some raspberry cake.

"Awww, yeah!" says Hanna, happy to get awesome sweet cake.

"Enjoy." says Ashley and then leave the room.

At the same time, Alison and Noel try to come up with more plans on how to bully Hanna a lot.

"We need to make Hanna cry so much." says Alison.

"I agree, Ali." says Noel.

"Hanna is sooo fuckin' weak. We cannot allow her to grow powerful and outscore me and become the new princess of Rosewood." says Alison.

"Okay. I am on with you all the way." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Hanna is happy as she eat cake and play with her plush bunny.

"Yummy cake! Cutie bunny!" says Hanna.

45 minutes later.

"Opsss..." says Hanna as she fart by accident.

Hanna fart often for a girl, but that's not something she love. It only happen because when she eat yummy stuff gas tend to build up in her tummy and that gas then escape via her butt in the form of farts.

"Ewww!" says Hanna.

* * *

**Author's note: I really hope y'all enjoyed this story a lot. If ya did, leave a review and let me know what ya think.**

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
